The Prophecy: Part three Glorfindel
by Ansostuff
Summary: Merry and Eowyn finally get a chance to tell Glorfindel of the fullfillment of the prophecy he spoke so very long ago about who was destined to kill the Witchking. See part one and twoo also. And if any of you actually read this, I would very much appreci


Title: The Prophecy

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Beta: Part one and two are betaed, but not part three

Characters: Merry, Éowyn, Glorfindel. Aragorn, the Fellowship

Timeline: Rohan SR 1419

Summary: Long, long ago, Glorfindel spoke a prophecy about who could kill the Witch-king. How did those who finally fulfilled that prophecy feel about having such a destiny? And what does Glorfindel think when he learns about his prophecy having come true?

Note: The first two parts were written for Marigold's challenges 9 and 10 but now the muse has struck again and here is finally the last and third part. I am assuming that the elves (and thus Glorfindel) that were present at Aragorn and Arwen's wedding also were present at king Théoden's funeral not long after as they did ride with the hobbits and Gandalf to Rivendell. To the best of my knowledge and ability this story is as I always strive to write, book-verse.

Disclaimer: Not mine. They just own me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART THREE: Glorfindel

"There is someone you should meet," Aragorn said taking Glorfindel aside after the formal banquet of Théoden's funeral was over and the guests and family was spread around in little groups talking and remembering the great old king. Merry had asked Aragorn to help him find Glorfindel so that he and Éowyn could speak to the Elven lord about Glorfindel's prophecy. Éowyn had not been at Arwen and Aragorn's wedding and so Merry had had to wait until the funeral so that they could talk to Glorfindel together. He had briefly discussed it with Éowyn earlier and although they were both reluctant to talk about such dark matters, Merry had felt the need to tell Glorfindel about his prophecy coming true himself and sent the King of Gondor off to find the Elf for him.

"There is?" Glorfindel asked curiously, excusing himself from talking with Legolas.

"Yes, Two in fact. One you know a little, but I do not know if you have been properly introduced to the other one," Aragorn said, smiling. Glorfindel had taken Sam, Merry and Pippin and Aragorn to Rivendell from the Ford of Bruinen after doing what he could for Frodo. He had also met the hobbits several times while they stayed in the Last Homely House. Aragorn led him to where Éowyn and Merry sat a little to the side for the rest of the hobbits and Gandalf.

"Strider! You found him!" Merry said, getting to his feet.

"Indeed I did, Merry."

"Master Meriadoc?" Glorfindel said puzzled and sat down when Aragorn nudged him so that Merry didnt have to crane his neck to talk to him. "Did you seek me?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you," Merry said and turned to Aragorn. "You haven't said anything, have you?"

"No," Aragorn said and walked over to sit beside Gandalf and the other hobbits, curious about what Glorfindel would say.

"Good," Merry turned to Glorfindel again. "I want you to meet someone. This is the Lady Éowyn. She is a shield maiden of Rohan and is also betrothed to Faramir, the Steward of Gondor."

Glorfindel greeted Éowyn with many fair words before sitting down again. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Merry turned to Éowyn. "I… we have something to tell you."

"I have heard," Éowyn said, "that Elves have very long memories. Do you remember having said once that no man was destined to kill the Witch-king?"

"Yes I do. It was many years ago," Glorfindel said still puzzled. "I heard he was destroyed but I have yet to hear what exactly happened."

There had been rumours about how the Witch-king had come to be killed but Merry had asked those who knew the truth to not say anything to Glorfindel until he or Éowyn got a chance to tell him themselves. "Well, we would like to tell you what happened. Your prophecy came true."

"It did? Tell me what happened."

"You said that no man could kill him and that is what happened," Éowyn said matter-of-fact.

"Who did it then?" Glorfindel looked at the Lady and the hobbit. "It can't be any of you? Surely, a woman or a hobbit has nothing to do in a battle!"

"Perhaps not, but we were," Merry answered. "The Lady Éowyn did it. She struck down his foul steed and stuck her blade between his crown and mantle and so he crumbled and died," Merry said quietly.

"That was a great and valiant deed!" Glorfindel said, looking in wonder at Éowyn.

"I could not have done it had it not been for Merry here," Éowyn said. "He dared to strike at his knee and so allowed for the distraction which made it possible for me to smite him down."

"I couldnt let you die alone!" Merry said. "You were – well are – so fair and beautiful and your true identity had just been revealed to me although I do not think you were aware of that then. I had to do what I could to aid you. The king was dead and all the Riders were either dead or too far away to be of any assistance."

"You had to hide your true identity?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, I wasn't allowed by my uncle, the king, to join the men in battle so I disguised myself as a man and rode unrecognised with them. I am a shield maiden so I have had sword training and there was nothing else I wanted in life than to go to battle and die in honour." Éowyn said.

"That is a sad story. Had you nothing to live for?"

"No, there was nothing left for me at Edoras to bring me joy or hope in life. My mother died when I was a child, my cousin at the hands of wild Men defending Rohan's borders. My uncle was old and ill under the spell of Saruman through his servant Grima and my brother was at war defending our lands against Saruman and his forces. I did not want to be caged at home without being able to be of use."

"That is a sad story and indeed I say you have been of great use," Glorfindel said. What about you Merry? Did the king allow for you to ride to battle?"

"No, I disobeyed him. I was so tired of being left behind and overlooked and I also wanted to be of some use. I begged him to let me come with them but he would not allow it. Éowyn here found me and let me ride with her, hidden under her cloak. I did not know it was she before her helm fell off just before she killed the Witch-king. She bid me to call her Dernhelm and since we had to ride in secrecy and stealth we did not have time to talk much and thus I did not learn her identity until then."

"I assume you are glad now though, that you were overlooked?" Glorfindel asked gently.

"Yes, I am, but it was a hard trial at times." Merry said.

"Amazing," Glorfindel said after some time, letting all he had heard sink in. "I did not know at the time that this was a prophecy, I only wanted to bring comfort to Eänur and I had a feeling that the Witch-king's doom was far in the future and not something he should be concerned about."

"Who was Eänur?" Merry asked. "I have read books about the lords of old, but memory fails me now. Is he also an Elf?"

"He was the last king of Gondor and son of Earnil," Aragorn said. "descending from Isildurs brother Anarion and Elendil."

"You have lived since the first Age then?" Merry asked, amazed.

"Yes I have." Glorfindel smiled.

"And you knew Isildur and Elendil too?" Frodo asked, leaning forward, eager to learn more about the history of Middle-earth. "Just like Merry I too have been reading about you and them in the books in Lord Elrond's library."

"Yes. They were great Men."

"And now all of you will be in the books people will read in the future," Gandalf said.

"Is that a prophecy, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

"I should hope so!" Aragorn laughed. "You all deserve songs about your deeds."

"That might be so but we are only hobbits and not used to being part of great deeds," Merry said. "I did ask Théoden that there would be more said in song about me than that I was left behind, though. I guess I'll get what I want then."

"I am sure you do, Merry," Glorfindel said. "Many are the songs that shall be sung about the great deed of the Lady and the Perian who killed Sauron's greatest servant."

"Do not forget the Elf behind the prophecy either!" Éowyn said. "For without him, then there would be no prophecy to fulfil."

THE END


End file.
